A Happy Birthday, But Not For Johnny
by Anna Lane
Summary: "So, how do you guys, you know..." -Johnny Storm. An Alicia and Ben fanfic. It's the Torch's Birthday, and Ben and Alicia leave the party early. How do they, you know...? One shot. I don't own the Fantastic Four.


Inspired by the line

**"So how do you guys, you know..." -Johnny Storm**

It got me thinking.

Johnny had been watching then all night. Alicia kept leaning up and whispering in Ben's ear all night. This was his birthday party, and it was supposed to be all about him. Granted, he hadn't done a lot to keep this an intimate affair, there were over one hundred people at the hotel, one hundred of New York's most beautiful and influential people all partying to the loud music under the banner across the hotel's ballroom that read, "Happy Birthday, Johnny!"

But Johnny wasn't happy. He was incredibly jealous of Ben. He was so jealous it made him mad. He didn't want Alicia for himself, though she was beautiful, and that she was blind only made her more alluring and mysterious. He was mad Ben could be so happy and Johnny could not. Ben, who was, let's face it, hideous, could find someone to love and Johnny could not. Johnny was also angry that he was jealous, why should someone like Johnny ever envy someone like The Thing? That made Johnny pathetic, and that, in turn, made him even angrier at Ben, himself, and the world.

That was why, on his birthday, Johnny Storm, who was laughing and looked like he was enjoying himself with the multitudes of seductive models hanging on his every word, was really seething with jealousy and contempt. But he was good at hiding it. He looked at a girl with lowered eyes. His "lets get outta here" look. At least he was damn good at distracting himself.

Alicia bent down to whisper another maddeningly seductive one-liner in his ear. Ben gulped his drink down. This was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped one large arm delicately around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She wore an impish smile. She knew what she was doing to him. "Lets say we get out of here, huh darlin'?"

Her smile got even bigger. "Lead the way, Ben."

Her hand found his and she pressed her body close to his as they left the crowded party. Ben hadn't said happy birthday to Johnny yet, but he figured Johnny wouldn't care. Besides, he knew that despite how Alicia always seemed cool and calm, these big parties always made her nervous. Those were the reasons Ben wanted out of there, the only ones. _Yeah, right_. He wanted out of there before it became painfully obvious how much he wanted Alicia.

In truth he was nervous. He did want Alicia, but he was afraid he'd hurt her. She wasn't afraid, in fact, he'd call her eager. That only served to make him even more nervous. He had only recently agreed to try to have sex, and even if they could manage it, what if he wasn't good at it anymore? It had been so long...

He almost tried to run away, but his conscience wouldn't let him leave a blind women alone. Wouldn't let himself do that to Alicia. "Hey," she tugged on his hand, "don't be so nervous."

"It really is uncanny how you do that." his deep voice rumbled at her, referring to how she always knew who was there and what they were feeling even when she couldn't see their face.

Alicia's front had been pressed against her back, because crowds unnerved her, and when he talked she shuddered, because when he talked his whole body vibrated. The sensation spread through her nipples up to her neck and down to her toes. She gripped him tighter and levered herself up on tiptoes until her mouth reached his ear. "Just hearing you talk, _feeling _you talk, about makes my nipples as hard as your, well, skin." She took his earlobe in his mouth and sucked.

Her mouth gently pulled at his ear and he couldn't control his body anymore. He was ridiculously hard for her. She'd been whispering erotic little nothings into his ear all night, and making the smallest movements with her fingers, her lips. He picked her up and deposited her into a limo, one of three lined up for the night. Sue and Richard only needed one since they would be going home together.

Alicia told the driver her apartment. They didn't want to go to Ben's—they were afraid Johnny'd be there. He had moved in with Ben saying he just needed a couple months for the workers to get done with his, but as more and more time passed it was beginning to look like a permanent thing. Ben so did not want Johnny to ruin this night.

When they got to the apartment Ben even carried her up the stairs. He felt it was the least he could do since they couldn't ever take her puny elevator together. She kissed him up all seven floors. Alicia loved the way he felt. He was hard like a stone, but his flesh moved like any other person's. And he was so warm. His lips had proved to be the most delicious experience she'd ever had, the hottest.

He set her down at the apartment door-not because he was exhausted, he never got exhausted, for all his weight—but so that she could open her door. Once inside, she took his hand and lead him straight to her bedroom. She stood so that he was between her and her bed. She leaned up to kiss him but missed his mouth. She giggled and kissed him again, because with that one kiss she could tell where on his face her lucky lips had smooched and where to put her lips to get to the place she had originally wanted to.

She pushed him back and he obligingly sat back on the bed. She climbed on his lap and her slinky purple dress slid up her thighs. Ben remembered one of the first things she'd said to him that night _"I'm not wearing underwear."_ He swallowed. She kissed him and pushed him back even further until he was on his back, laying beneath her. He couldn't resist her, he didn't want to hurt her. He was powerless to do anything back lest he injure her, and he found that darkly arousing, just laying there as she did everything. He did, however, kiss her back when her mouth touched his.

When her mouth left his for a period that Ben deemed too long in his impatient state, he opened his eyes to find out why. She taken the time to strip the dress over her head. No bra. He gentle traced her nipples and she shuddered over him. They were like little hard pebbles. "You see?" she smiled, looking down at him with eyes that didn't see yet pierced through his heart and soul.

"I do."

She shuddered again. "Oh, your voice!" She kissed him feverishly and tugged at his pants. "Take off your shirt." She demanded, as she succeeded in successfully removing his pants and sliding them off his body along with his shoes. He ripped his shirt and she laughed at the sound. She ran her hands across him and licked his chest. Her hands slid lower.

When her hands slipped over his cock he almost exploded it had been so long. Especially considering he hadn't ever been able to give himself release since the accident—his own hands hurt his own dick too much. But hers were perfect. "Wow." He heard her breathy whisper. She needed both hands to wrap around him completely.

"We don't have to-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Shh." She kissed him and positioned herself over his member. She gently pushed down and moaned. Just the tip was so wide! She continued to ease down slowly as she kissed him and his neck and his ears. It was a slow, beautiful torture, and Ben didn't know how long he would last. She was maybe half down him, and as far as she was sure she could go when there was a loud snap. The bed gave out from under them and as it collided with the floor, she was impaled completely on him. She gave a deep moan and her nails scratched into his chest as hard as they could.

Ben frantically searched her sweaty face, "Are you alright, Alicia? I'm so sorry, we can stop-" he stopped talking when she laughed breathlessly.

"This feels so good." Her eyes were closed and on her face was pure pleasure. Her eyes opened and somehow met his. "I love you, Ben." She leaned down to kiss him and groaned at the sensation of her pussy moving around his cock. If even the slightest movement of her upper body..."Ben?"

"I love you too, baby." He kissed her neck.

"No, I mean, yes, but please move inside me baby. " She could feel his surprise and she grinned. "Please? I know it would feel so good, but I don't think I can do it on my own." When he still didn't move she moved closer to his face and whispered, "Please?" once more.

Ben gently thrust his hips up at her and she scratched at his back again. "Yes, more, oh please god, Ben, more!" He placed his hands at her hips and growled, thrusting up even harder. She whimpered and Ben looked up alarmed, but was pleased when he saw the half smile as she rode the feeling of him surging into her.

He thrust once more and she came all around him, crying. The sight of her writhing, e sound of his name on her lips, and the feel of her clenching wildly around him brought Ben to his climax. He involuntarily thrust up once more and yelled out her name.

Ten minutes later she was still breathing hard and laying across his chest, but he had pulled up a blanket around her to keep her warm. Alicia wondered if he knew how soft his rock hard skin was, how warm it was, and how surprisingly comfortable she was finding it. She was sore, but a weightless feeling was still rampant in her body and she fell asleep on his chest, in his arms with a carefree smile on her face.


End file.
